Bloodstained Bond
by Liana D. S
Summary: Keluarga ini sudah rusak-atau malah tak pernah ada?-sejak awal. Kita bermandi darah dan luka selagi berusaha merebut tahta. [Zeus-Poseidon-Hades brothership, 3 ficlets.]


[Zeus]

Hari ini adalah hari besar. Segala tindakan Zeus hari ini akan menjadi penentu takdir dunia, tetapi anehnya, ia tidak tegang sama sekali. Perasaan tak menyenangkan itu telah terhapus tekad segera setelah sang dewa muda menginjakkan kaki di luar Pulau Kreta yang mengungkung. Berbekal belati istimewa yang diberkati neneknya, Gaia, dan ibunya, Rhea, Zeus melangkah pasti menuju istana sang raja Titan, merebut apa yang seharusnya direbut sekalipun itu akan memutus satu ikatan yang pernah ia anggap berharga.

Ah, sebetulnya apakah yang Zeus anggap berharga selama ini? Keluargakah? Cronus, ayahnya yang menyandang gelar 'raja dunia', telah mengecewakannya dengan lebih memilih mempertahankan tahta dibanding menyayangi darah daging sendiri. Demi tujuan itu, Cronus menelan lima kakak Zeus supaya tidak bisa mengambil alih kekuasaan. Rhea, istri Cronus, melarikan Zeus ke Kreta dan meninggalkan sang pangeran cilik di bawah asuhan makhluk-makhluk pulau sebelum pergi menemui Gaia, merencanakan kejatuhan Cronus. Begitu kembali, ibu Zeus itu sudah dilahap bara dendam. Zeus yang baru beranjak dewasa kemudian diperintahkan untuk membunuh ayahnya sendiri.

Keluarga ini sudah rusak—atau malah tak pernah ada?—sejak awal. Tidak seperti manusia yang menganggap anaknya 'buah cinta', seorang putra tidak lebih dari pengancam absolutisme bagi para Titan. Ayah dan anak boleh saling menghabisi atas nama tahta, sesama saudara dapat mengirim satu sama lain ke neraka gelap Tartarus jika itu bermakna kekuatan mutlak. Bukankah keluarga dan musuh jadi tipis bedanya dalam konteks peperangan?

 _"Tok, tok! Zeus! Zeus, kau di dalam, tidak?"_

 _"Poseidon, jangan ketuk perut Ibu keras-keras, nanti Ibu sakit!"_

 _"Tapi aku cuma mau menyapa adik kita, Hades!"_

Namun, betapapun cacatnya keluarga Zeus, suara-suara nostalgik ini senantiasa berhasil mencegahnya membenci kakak-kakaknya. Dalam kegelapan kandungan Rhea, Zeus mampu menangkap setitik kasih dari luar: dari kakak-kakak lelakinya, Hades dan Poseidon, juga kakak-kakak perempuannya, Hestia, Demeter, serta Hera. Sering ia bertanya-tanya, seperti apa rupa kakak-kakaknya yang (terdengar) menyenangkan ini? Bagaimana nanti ia akan hidup bersama mereka? Akankah ia sama bahagia dengan sebelum lahir?

Pertanyaan itu tidak akan terjawab sebelum lapisan kulit di hadapan Zeus membuka.

Tatapan sang dewa muda begitu kosong tatkala belatinya menari gila-gilaan, mengoyak perut Cronus, sebelum akhirnya lima tubuh menyembul keluar dari sana. Selagi Cronus memulihkan tubuh, enam putranya buru-buru menyelamatkan diri, saling berpegangan agar tidak terpisah. Hera dan Demeter masing-masing menggenggam tangan kanan dan kiri Zeus. Sepasang telapak itu basah, anyir, lengket, dan _merah_ , sama dengan bagian tubuh Zeus yang lain, menakutkan mereka.

Zeus, sayangnya, tak memiliki kesempatan untuk takut.

"Hestia, Demeter, Hera, kalian tetap tinggal bersama Ibunda Gaia di dalam Bumi. Hades, Poseidon, ada tugas besar yang menunggu kita di depan."

Masih bermandikan darah, Zeus mengepalai pasukannya untuk menjatuhkan rezim Titan.

—

[Poseidon]

Gila, pertempuran ini sungguh gila dan Zeus adalah bagian tergilanya. Poseidon tidak menyangka 'adik kecilnya' sanggup membawa mereka bertiga (Hades dihitung) ke inti pasukan musuh, target utama mereka, Cronus. Bukan kerja mudah memang, tetapi setidaknya pasukan Zeus lebih teratur dibanding para Titan yang sudah kocar-kacir; tiga bersaudara wajib berterima kasih pada monster-monster seratus tangan Hecanthocheires, para Cyclops perajin senjata ulung, dan dua Titan pembelot, Prometheus-Epimetheus yang memihak pada mereka. Oh, keberadaan mereka di sisi para dewa termasuk salah satu kegilaan Zeus: memang siapa yang mau repot-repot masuk Tartarus untuk membebaskan Hecanthocheires dan Cyclops, juga menunjukkan kapabilitas di medan perang yang akhirnya mencuri perhatian dua Titan berpengaruh dari sisi Cronus? Terbiasa menjadi yang termuda dan terkuat saat masih anak-anak, Poseidon akui dia sedikit iri pada Zeus.

Masalahnya, bersama kekuatan yang besar, datang tanggung jawab yang lebih besar. Poseidon tidak tersentuh oleh tanggung jawab itu semasa kecilnya, berbeda dengan Zeus sekarang. Satu sisi hati Poseidon tidak memungkiri kehadiran rasa iba setiap menyaksikan hampanya iris biru Zeus, tetapi keangkuhan menyangkal perasaan ini, sehingga tindakan Poseidon kerap berlawanan dengan kehendak Zeus sebagai bentuk pemberontakan.

Beruntung, semakin dekat mereka dengan Cronus, semakin besar ego yang dienyahkan Poseidon demi memenangkan Zeus. Ia ingat persis apa yang ia temukan dalam raut Zeus ketika pertama merobek perut Cronus: letih bercampur pedih dan kesepian.

Memuakkan.

Hades, yang jadi tak kasatmata akibat helm perang ajaib buatan Cyclops, menyelinap ke belakang Cronus, melempar senjata sang Titan jauh-jauh dan mengunci tubuh ayahnya. Keterkejutan Cronus mengisyaratkan Poseidon untuk beraksi; ia tusukkan trisulanya pada Cronus, menahan pergerakan lebih jauh supaya Zeus dapat melancarkan serangan terakhir.

Manik Poseidon berkilatan ketika Zeus siap menghunjamkan petirnya pada Cronus.

"Zeus, awas!"

Teriakan peringatan dari Hades ini, ternyata, lebih dulu mengalihkan Poseidon.

Dengan kekuatannya yang tersisa, Cronus berusaha menyeret Zeus pada kekalahan abadi bersamanya. Tangannya diselimuti api hitam yang membahayakan Zeus…

…tetapi Poseidon tepat waktu; ia melesat menamengi sang adik.

Kemurkaan Zeus cukup kuat untuk membelah separuh angkasa. Tanpa ampun, ia tanamkan petir paling besar ke tubuh Cronus, menghancurkan badan sang tiran hingga jadi serpihan, dan Hades menenggelamkan jiwa Cronus ke Tartarus sebagai hukuman.

Poseidon tumbang. Wajah Zeus dan Hades terus mengabur, panggilan-panggilan panik memudar sebelum masuk telinganya. Menembus deraan nyeri dan genangan darah, entah bagaimana ketenangan masih sudi menyambangi Poseidon. Ia yakin kedua saudaranya akan sangat bangga padanya—dan memang demikian.

—

[Hades]

 _"Kita merah, Hades. Laksana darah dan perang itu sendiri."_

 _"Tak apa. Sepekat apapun darah menutupimu, kau masih bisa membasuhnya setiap saat."_

Pasca Titanomachia, sebutan lain untuk perang besar melawan Cronus dan Titan-Titan dari Gunung Othris, Zeus dinobatkan sebagai penguasa langit dan raja baru para dewa, sementara Poseidon—usai sembuh dari luka-lukanya—menempati istana laut dan berhak atas seluruh perairan. Hades, pewaris kekuatan api hitam ayahnya, melanjutkan tugas besar menyeret jiwa-jiwa pendosa ke dunia bawah, maka singgasananya pun berkedudukan dalam kegelapan.

Lain dari Olympus yang penuh warna (dan gosip-gosip Aphrodite si dewi berisik), dunia bawah termasuk Tartarus yang menjadi rumah Hades disesaki kesunyian, membangun suasana yang mendukung perenungan panjang. Hari ini, misalnya, saat berjalan turun dari istana utamanya menuju Tartarus, tahu-tahu saja sekeping ingatan dengan Zeus melintasi benak Hades. Ia tidak menduga bahwa kalimat yang menurutnya biasa saja itu meninggalkan jejak yang dalam pada adiknya, sampai-sampai Zeus mengulas senyum tipis dan berterima kasih untuk pertama kalinya. Rasa bersalah karena telah menghabisi Cronus kemudian luntur dari Zeus, hanyut dibawa Laut Aigeia. Kebebasan dari rasa bersalah ini penting sebab raja tidak boleh ragu-ragu menggunakan kekuatannya kelak kala memerintah. Langkah yang tak tegas, salah satunya dipicu kekhawatiran melukai orang, bisa membuat kepemimpinan Zeus dipertanyakan—dan Hades tidak ingin itu terjadi.

Merupakan sebuah kehormatan bagi Hades untuk melumuri diri dengan rasa bersalah dan luka Zeus.

Pintu Tartarus membuka. Berupa-rupa siksa dan jeritan menyambut sang raja dunia bawah, tetapi hanya satu suara yang mengusik Hades. _Sedikit_. Parau kedengarannya, seolah berasal dari tenggorokan yang tercacah, menyayat jiwa manusia maupun dewa.

"Hades! Hades, putraku! Bebaskan _ayah_ mu, Nak! Tolong aku!"

Sejenak, dengan sengaja Hades menumpulkan semua indera. Ada tugas harian yang mesti ia tuntaskan; koyaknya tubuh Cronus tidak boleh menginterferensi tugas ini. Tentu saja. Dari dulu, sang Titan terus memegangi tampuk kekuasaan, egois mengklaim seluruh jagad raya sebagai miliknya, dan menyakiti keluarganya—Zeus nyaris dimakannya dan Poseidon tertusuk cakar Titannya yang terbakar, demi Gaia!—dalam rangka mempertahankan mahkota kejayaan. Pantaskah makhluk seperti itu memperoleh belas kasihan?

Netra Hades yang sehitam malam memandang lurus kolam siksa Tartarus. Mematuhi perintahnya yang tak terungkap, api dan makhluk-makhluk penghukum mengganas bersamaan, melahap setiap jiwa penuh dosa yang diperbaharui tanpa batas untuk merasakan siksa tanpa batas pula.

Jika rasa bersalah Zeus terwakilkan dalam tiap tetes darah Cronus, maka Hades akan selamanya bersimbah darah.

 **TAMAT**


End file.
